My Missing Puzzle Piece
by The Porcelain Princess 221
Summary: Chris and Darren finding out how they fit into each other's lives. Please review and tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

"Do you absolutely _have_ to go?" Chris sat crossed legged at the edge of the bed pouting as Will put on his shoes.

"Yes, I absolutely _have_ to go." Will sighed and kissed his pout. "I'm really sorry. I really don't want to leave you alone on your birthday, honey. But, I have to."

"And I don't want to be alone on my birthday." Chris sighed.

"Can't you have Lea or Ashley or Darren or somebody over?" Will asked.

"I guess. But it's not the same."

"I'll be home before lunch tomorrow."

"Still."

"Chris. I'll see you tomorrow." Will ran his hand through Chris's sleep-ruffled hair. "We'll celebrate then, okay?"

"Okay." Chris said unenthusiastically.

"Love you!" Will called as he ran out the door.

"Love you too." Chris rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bed.

"You'll spend my birthday with me, right Brian?" Chris glanced at the cat who was laying by Chris's pillow. Brian meowed and jumped off the bed and ran off toward the kitchen. "Okay. Guess not."

Chris rolled off the bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table before making his way to the kitchen. He stood at the counter and sent a quick text to Darren:

_Hey! Boyfriend left me alone on my birthday :( boo. Come over for a Harry Potter movie marathon? -CC_

Chris got himself a bowl of cereal while he waited for a reply.

*Ding*

Chris looked at his phone.

_...had me at Harry Potter. When do you want me over? -DC_

_Whenever. I was just getting some breakfast. Not really doing anything else. -CC_

Chris brought his cereal and his phone to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

*Ding*

_Awesome. Be there soon then :) -DC_

_See you :) -CC_

Chris set his phone down and got the Harry Potter DVDs set up and put the first one in the DVD player while he waited for Darren. He finished his cereal and brought it to the kitchen sink before the doorbell rang.

"Hey!" Darren grinned as soon as Chris opened the door.

"Hey, yourself." Chris chuckled.

"Happy birthday, man." Darren wrapped Chris in a tight hug.

Chris laughed and hugged him back, kicking the door closed as he did. "Thanks."

"I brought some wine to celebrate." Darren wiggled his eyebrows as he held up a bottle.

"Awesome." Chris smiled. "I've got other assorted alcohol somewhere in the kitchen, too."

"Then it's officially a party." Darren chuckled and brought the wine to the kitchen.

"Do you need anything to drink or anything?" Chris asked as he followed Darren into the kitchen. "I have Diet Coke, the assorted alcohol, probably some orange juice, apple juice..."

"Apple juice!" Darren grinned.

"Of course." Chris chuckled and rolled his eyes as he got the apple juice out of the fridge, along with a Diet Coke for himself. He handed the bottle of apple juice to Darren and went to sit down on the couch.

"So, the boyfriend really left you alone on your fucking _birthday_?" Darren asked as he sat down next to Chris on the couch.

"Something came up at work, I guess." Chris shrugged and took a drink of his Coke.

"Asshole." Darren wrinkled his nose.

"Be nice." Chris rolled his eyes.

"I don't like him."

"You don't have to."

"You can do better than him, Chris."

"That's for me to decide."

"Still."

"Darren."

"Chris."

"I don't understand why you care so much anyway."

Darren sighed. "Just... Play the fucking movie."

Chris frowned, but did as he said.

"You're my friend. I care about you. That's all." Darren said quietly as the movie started playing.

Chris leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"What was that for?" Darren frowned.

"Being here." Chris shrugged and turned his attention back to the tv.

Darren smiled a little. "And because I'm totally awesome."

"I swear to god if you reference Starkid at all, I'm kicking you out."

Darren pouted. "Meanie."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that face."

Darren leaned his face in closer to Chris's. "What face?"

"This one." Chris laughed and pushed his face away. "Now shut the hell up and watch the damn movie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke up the next morning and immediately regretted opening his eyes. First of all, he had a terrible hangover and headache from the night before. And second of all, he really wished he hadn't seen the person who was laying beside him.  
Darren woke up a minute later. "Good morning." he said with a yawn.  
Chris groaned and buried his face in his pillow. "We didn't..."  
"We did." Darren said as he sat up and stretched his arms and back.  
Chris tried to sit up, cringing as the pain from his headache hit him.  
"Hey, you should just lay down..." Darren gently pushed Chris's hair away from his face.  
"Don't fucking touch me." Chris pushed his hand away and sat all the way up.  
"What was that for?" Darren frowned.  
"God. I don't know? All of this!?" Chris gestured between them.  
"Oh. Like this is all just _my_ fault? Don't even try to pretend like you weren't practically begging for it last night."  
"That is not even true! And you're the one who got me wasted! Like I would have agreed to this if I wasn't drunk?" Chris rolled his eyes .  
"Drunk or not, you sure agreed to it." Darren shrugged.  
"Do you not see that this is sort of a problem?" Chris chuckled humorlessly. "How in the fucking hell am I going to explain this to my _boyfriend_? You know, the one that I'm pretty serious about."  
"Stop putting all of the blame on me! It takes two to tango, darling."  
"Darren!" Chris groaned.  
"It's not like I fucking raped you! And don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."  
"That's not the point!"  
"If that isn't the point, then what is? Let's see, _you_ cheated on your boyfriend. _You_ agreed to have sex with me, and you had a great time doing it-"  
"Stop saying that." Chris sighed.  
"You're not denying it." Darren pointed out.  
"No, I'm not. It's just..."  
"Will."  
Chris nodded. "I don't want to hurt him."  
"Guy sort of has it coming, anyway. Leaving you alone on your birthday..." Darren rolled his eyes.  
"Stop."  
"No, Chris. I'm not going to stop. I don't like him. I don't like the way he treats you-"  
"You don't know how he treats me when you aren't around."  
"-and I'm not going to stop fighting for you. I love you, okay? And I just want what's best for you."  
"What makes you think that you're what's best for me?" Chris snapped.  
Darren sighed softly. "Okay. Okay fine. Forget I said anything." he got out of bed and put his clothes back on. "I'm just going to leave, and we can forget that any of this ever happened, okay?"  
"Darren..." Chris frowned. "Don't... I didn't mean it like that..."  
Darren just shook his head and left.  
Chris sighed and buried his face in his knees.


End file.
